


狼少年4

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	狼少年4

朱正廷怕了，他的挣扎在他身下变得徒劳无功，他猛然间发现他的力气太大，轻易就能让他动弹不得，自己的睡衣不知道什么时候被他剥掉了，连带着睡裤都莫名其妙的失踪了。蔡徐坤不着寸缕，炽热的体温从两人紧贴的身体上传导开来。他的下体已经昂扬着蓄势待发，在自己大腿上磨蹭，他门两个相处的过程中，朱正廷偷偷看过，蔡徐坤那个部位不正常的大，他哪知道人家种族优势就是又粗又长。蔡徐坤没给他多想的空间，伸手脱他的内裤，他赶紧护着不让脱，眼泪都要掉下来了，僵持没超过两秒，人家用力一扯，碎了。朱正廷在心里骂了一句，什么质量。他声音有些抖  
“坤坤，别闹，我们睡觉。”  
蔡徐坤置若罔闻，一脸爱恋伸出手从他的头发摸到脸颊。冲动让他的大脑变得失控，他的脑海里只剩了占有，对，占有他，他低头在朱正廷锁骨上轻轻咬了一口，皮肤上的香甜感觉让他兴奋的仰起头，下半身胀得更疼了。他试探性的把分身往前送，却被朱正廷推住了胸膛，对方摸了摸他的脸，佯装镇定  
“我会疼，得扩张一下，你等我一下啊。”  
他的话，他没全听懂，但是疼和等一下他听明白了，他乖乖起身，眼看着朱正廷风一样窜进了洗手间，落了锁。骗子，他站在门外拍门朱正廷不开，再拍，还是不开。朱正廷整个人在里面急不行，正想着自己家十几楼怎么跳下去，门砰地一声被缓缓推开了，门套被怪力扯碎了。五百万从梦中惊醒，叫了一声又睡死过去了。蔡徐坤从门口走见来，冲他邪魅一笑，一把把人抱起来，打开他的双腿缠上自己的腰，浓厚的呼吸贴在颈侧，朱正廷被撩的回身发烫，他意识到今天自己怎么也躲不过去了，他顺手抄起洗漱台上的乳液任命给自己扩张，蔡徐坤饶有兴趣地看着他，并不打算放手，就抱着他。朱正廷很难保持平衡，身体晃动之间穴口轻易就落到下方的巨物上，吞下小小的一部分，撕裂的感觉疼的不行，他只能又直起腰狠心塞进两根手指，他以前没做过，只知道个大概，进入身体的异物感让他不自然的羞耻，蔡徐坤偏偏还盯着他看，他眼泪涌上来，顺着脸颊往下淌，蔡徐坤伸出舌头一舔，全卷进了自己腹里。蔡徐坤似乎弄明白他在干什么了，他抱着他回了床上，顺道拎了乳液。把人放平，他挤了乳液学着朱正廷的样子，伸了进去，甬道里面紧致潮热的吸附着他的手指，朱正廷拿枕头遮住脸挡住自己，任由他两只换了三指、四指，连枕头都遮不住自己在被抽插时喘出的呻吟声。他的炽热终于送到了穴口边缘，朱正廷愣愣的望着天花板，突然想到什么指了指蔡徐坤的下体，别扭的扭开头  
“你那里，抹抹。”  
蔡徐坤听懂了，装听不懂摇头，朱正廷起的一咬牙挤了一手的乳液抹匀上去，蔡徐坤分身被人攥在手里，偏偏还是自己心里的那个人，不自觉又胀大了几分，朱正廷眼看着又大了，吓得直往后躲  
“我不做了，不做了。”  
蔡徐坤擒住他的手臂，眸色发深，往前一松挤了小半个进去。疼，太疼了。他进来的时候，朱正廷感觉自己好像被劈成两半了，他开始疯狂的挣扎着推他，蔡徐坤丝毫没有退出去的意思。两个人面对面看着对方，蔡徐坤嘴唇一动  
“正”  
朱正廷停下了手里的动作，傻傻地看着他开了口  
“正正”  
他在他的眼里看见了倾巢而出的爱意，仿佛蔡徐坤的世界只有自己。  
“我要你。”  
这是他第一次开口，叫的就是他的名字。他的心似乎被什么东西融成了一滩岩浆，滚过他血液里的每个细胞。甚至恍惚间没有那么疼了，朱正廷又开始流眼泪，他伸出手按着蔡徐坤的后颈把他拉向自己，吻了上去。感受到他的回应，身上的人开始变得疯狂起来，他的舌头伸进他的口腔，打着转和他交缠，拙劣的亲吻让两个人的嘴角口腔里的嫩肉都咬出了口子。蔡徐坤吻的他神魂颠倒，体温逐渐升高，他又往前面进去了一点，朱正廷抱紧他，胡乱吻他的头发眉眼，蔡徐坤埋头含住他胸口的茱萸，另一边伸出手指时轻时重的爱抚起来，猛地一挺身整根没入，疼，还是疼！朱正廷皱眉叫出了声，蔡徐坤急急忙忙地吻他。轻轻的往外抽，整根抽出再整根没入。往复几次，朱正廷身体里的快感渐渐袭来，他开始配合他的动作试着夹紧他。整个卧室充斥着淫靡的水声，蔡徐坤彻底放纵起来，扯开他的腿大开大合抽插，囊袋拍打在朱正廷腿上发出羞人的声音。  
“正。。。啊。。。。正正。”  
他兴奋地叫他的名字，挺得更深了。  
朱正廷在他的身下小声的呜咽，听着他叫自己的名字仿佛就要高潮。他揽住蔡徐坤的腰，试图让他放慢点，结果人家根本停不下来，刺激来得太快，两个人几乎同时射了出来，朱正廷看着自己喷在蔡徐坤小腹的白色液体气喘吁吁。体内滚烫的精液顺着他的大腿根部淌了一床单。猛地身体又被人翻了过来，蔡徐坤刚刚射过一次疲软的性器在他体内又硬了起来，他就像只浮萍，浮在他为他造出的海洋里，默许着他的任性，默许他在自己后背留下一个一个深深的吻痕。后入的姿势似乎进入的更加容易，蔡徐坤毫无规则的冲撞了几下，突然发现剐蹭到某个点时，朱正廷浑身抖得厉害夹自己夹的更紧了，他放慢速度超那个小小的突起磨蹭，朱正廷被蹭的心里直痒痒，后面的人速度放慢让他有点不适应，他回过头和他接吻，蔡徐坤吻的认真加速了挺动，把他的惊呼全压在了喉咙里。大脑一瞬间的空白，朱正廷迷迷糊糊又射了一次。后面的人似乎还是不肯放过自己，变着法的从卧室又做到了浴室，他抱着他放在洗手台上，冰凉的大理石台面刺激着他的皮肤猛地收缩，夹的紧了让蔡徐坤都有点疼，他进出在他身体之间，从朱正廷的角度正好能看到自己吞吐着他的巨物，他偏过脸不想看，却被人坏心思掐住下巴，逼着他看。他脸红，他吻他，这个姿势两个人不小心，就是全面贴合，朱正廷撑住后面的手，抱着蔡徐坤的脖子，感受着快感一阵一阵袭来，最后结果无非是射了又硬，硬了又射。这一宿俩人几乎没睡，朱正廷刚一合眼就会被人抓起来再做一次，床单凌乱的不成样子，屋子里充斥着淡淡的腥味。他最后索性放弃了，任凭他折腾自己，嗓子喊得出不来声。


End file.
